A Night To Remember
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Summary : After locking eyes at the S.T.A.R.S. Christmas Banquet Rebecca Chambers becomes hopelessly attracted to Jill Valentine, but does the beautiful Alpha Team member feel the same about Rebecca? Femslash Jill/Rebecca
1. Chapter 1

A Night To Remember

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Resident Evil

Summary : After locking eyes at the S.T.A.R.S. Christmas Banquet Rebecca Chambers becomes hopelessly attracted to Jill Valentine, but does the beautiful Alpha Team member feel the same  
about Rebecca? Femslash Jill/Rebecca

Chapter 1

Rebecca Chambers was bored to tears, she hated coming to these parties every year. She was sitting at a table by herself nursing a beer when Ada Wong and Sherry Birkin walked over to Rebecca. "Hey 'Becca, having fun?" Sherry asked, though she already knew what her partner's response was going to be.

"No Sherry, you know that I hate coming to these things." Rebecca said with an audible groan, just then Jill walked up Rebecca and Sherry holding a chardonnay glass in her left hand.

"Hey girls, enjoying the party?" the blonde asked. "No, not really." Rebecca quipped harshly, Sherry just smiled at Jill and nodded.

"I'm gonna go talk to Ashley and Ada, see you two later." Sherry said before she walked off leaving Jill and Rebecca at the table together.

"Look Jill, I'm sorry that I snapped at you, I-I've just been going through a lot right now." "With Claire?" Jill asked as she sat down beside the brunette medic.

"Rebecca, Claire overreacted when she saw us hugging the other day, she shouldn't have broken up with you because of me. I-I'm sorry." Jill smiled at Rebecca and reached up  
and gently pushed a loose strand of hair behind her right ear.

"It wasn't your fault Rebecca,you did nothing wrong. I-I just realized something." Jill said.

"Oh?" Rebecca said in mild surprise. "Care to enlighten me?" "Well Rebecca, it came to me when we hugged each other. I-I'm in love with you, not Claire." Jill said shyly.

Rebecca smiled at Jill, in truth Rebecca was also having romantic feelings for Jill, but was too afraid to act on them until now.

"Jill I love you too." Rebecca said taking Jill's left hand in hers. "Care to get outta here?" Rebecca asked.

"I thought you'd never ask, sweetheart." Jill replied. Jill and Rebecca were both quiet as they walked out of the banquet hall.

There was a comfortable silence between the two women as they entered the elevator in Rebecca's apartment building ten minutes later, it was at that moment that Jill kissed Rebecca, the kiss was gentle and sweet. It was memorable like first kisses ought to be. Rebecca was surprised at the lingering taste of mint in Jill's mouth.

She wondered when Jill had slipped a mint into her mouth. "A little sneaky, eh?" Rebecca whispered, Jill smiled and shook her head no before pushing Rebecca's back against the wall.

"I prefer "deceptive" Rebecca." Jill whispered before she moved in for a second kiss, this time Jill's kiss was a heated, demanding kiss that left both Rebecca and Jill out of breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rebecca and Jill left the party and went to Rebecca's apartment which was only fifteen minutes away, Jill parked her Camero next to Rebecca's Civic. The blonde woman then followed Rebecca inside.

Once inside, Rebecca wrapped both of her arms around Jill's neck, and engaged the older woman in a sensual kiss.

Their lips pressing tightly against each other. Rebecca and Jill simply kissed for several minutes before Jill licked Rebecca's lips, asking for permission to be let in. The young medic parted her lips, and let the blonde in.

Jill and Rebecca then began to French kiss, their tongues tangling and dancing around with each other.  
They parted for air, string of saliva could be seen hanging between the two women's mouths. The two S.T.A.R.S. members went back to French kissing for several more minutes, before Rebecca broke the kiss and began to kiss and suckle on Jill's neck. Jill giggled, and placed her hand on the back of Rebecca's head.

Rebecca peeled off Jill's uniform and dropped it to the floor. Rebecca began to kiss Jill's collarbone, licking it with her tongue. She necked Jill for some time before she stood back, running her hands on the blonde's sides, caressing them. Rebecca then removed Jill's black bra, and admired the blonde haired woman's supple breasts. Rebecca took both of Jill's nipples between her thumbs and index fingers and played with them. Jill groaned, letting her head fall back. Rebecca smiled as she moved in, and took Jill's right nipple in her mouth, licking and sucking at the dark bud.

After giving it a saliva bath, Rebecca turned to its neglected twin, and gave it the same attention.

Rebecca stood up after a few minutes, and pushed Dinah onto the floor into a lying position. Jill gasped from when she landed on her back. Rebecca ran her hands down Jill's naked chest, groping her breasts and her stomach.

"You have an amazing body, Jill…" Rebecca complimented.

Rebecca pushed Jill farther onto a nearby mat, and pulled off the blonde's heeled boots. Rebecca sensually gave both of Jill's stockinged feet butter fly kisses, before she began to drag her tongue up Jill's legs, stopping at her inner thighs with each one. Jill's hands began to grope her own breasts in a desperate attempt for pleasure. Jill then unzipped Rebecca's shorts, and took them off, throwing them to the floor with the other clothes. Jill saw Rebecca's red thong panties were quite wet, but still, she desired to tease the younger woman some more. She ran her fingertips across both sides of Rebecca's bikini line, and then used her tongue to do so.

Jill finally took off Rebecca's panties, and admired Rebecca's pussy. A small patch of dark hair above it, which was currently soaked. Jill admired the pink nether lips of her new lover the most. She dipped her fingertips down, and gathered up some of Rebecca's juices, and sucked them off of her fingers.

"Darling, you're delicious." Jill said to Rebecca, who could only nod.

Jill bent her head down, and placed some butterfly kisses on Rebecca's bikini line one more time before letting her tongue explore Rebecca's vagina. Jill played around with the outer lips for some time, kissing and licking them. Rebecca began to pant in desperation. Jill smirked; she decided to finally give Rebecca what she wanted. Jill dove her tongue into Rebecca's pussy, it moved around, licking her inner walls. Rebecca groaned loudly, and began to squirm. Jill's tongue began a jackhammer like motion, dipping in and out of Rebecca at incredible speeds. Rebecca began to gasp, pant, moan, and cry.

Jill finally began to lick Rebecca's clit, making the same motion as she had done a few minutes ago. As Rebecca began to reach climax, Jill took the entire head of her clit into her mouth, and suckled it like she had done her nipples. Rebecca growled louder then before, squeezing her own breasts harder.

"I'm ... I'm ... Cuuming!" Rebecca moaned.

Jill smirked as she moved down and opened her mouth, catching as much liquid as she could in her mouth. She crawled up beside Rebecca and made out with her.

After a few minutes, Jill asked. "Darling, after I gave you that amazing orgasm, I know you don't have any objections to returning the favor ... do you?"

Rebecca shook her head. She and Jill stood up on their knees and began to make out again. Rebecca could taste herself on Jill's tongue and lips, which made her blush. Rebecca instantly latched her lips onto Jill's right nipple, sucking like a baby.

Jill sighed, and began to stroke Rebecca's head with her hands. Rebecca switched between nipples every so often, giving each equal attention. Rebecca dropped onto the floor, gasping as her naked feet hit the cold wooden ground.

She pushed Jill into a lying position like Jill had done her. Rebecca took off Jill's high heeled boots and dropped them into the growing pile of clothing.

Rebecca squeezed Jill's thighs before she took off Jill's crimson panties, throwing them into the pile.

Rebecca admired Jill's pussy much like Jill had admired hers. It was one of the most beautiful things Rebecca had ever seen, a patch of blonde hair above it, shaped like a triangle pointing down, with velvety pink outer lips. Rebecca licked her lips and buried her face into Jill's pussy. Jill moaned, she made one of her hands squeeze her right breast, and the other hold the back of Rebecca's head, making sure Rebecca didn't leave.

Rebecca used much the same technique Jill had for awhile before she added her index finger in there, and began to thrust it in and out while she licked Jill's clit with her tongue, soon, she added a second finger, then a third, and then a fourth. With all this going on, it didn't take Jill long for Jill to cum. She did so with a sexy low moan. Rebecca licked up all she could from her fingers before cleaning the rest of Jill's pussy.

Rebecca went back to cuddling with Jill and let her recover before asking her a question. "One more?" She asked sweetly.

Jill smiled, and nodded. "I know just how we can do it, darling."

Jill climbed on top of Rebecca, in such a position that their vaginas were facing each other.

"Ready?" Jill asked.

Rebecca nodded.

Jill began to thrust their pussies together, which were so wet they made a wet slapping sound each time the ground against each other. Rebecca and Jill moaned and groaned all through this, occasionally making out with each other.

Their pussies were grinding together at incredible speeds, both of the clits brushed each other, their lower lips kissing, a kiss much more sensual and unique then that of the norm. Each time their pussies parted, strands of cum could be seen hanging between the women's waists. Rebecca began to thrust back with equal strength, thrusting her hips up to meet Jill's. This continued on for minutes on end, before all four of their lips connected with each other a final time, and low moans filled the air.

"You were amazing, Jill." Rebecca huffed. "Thanks babe, you were awesome too, can't wait to do it again." Jill replied.

"Jill, does this mean that we're...dating?" Rebecca asked. "What do you want it to mean, 'Becca?" Jill inquired.

"I-I want you to be my girlfriend, Jill Valentine." Rebecca said happily. Jill rolled over and kissed Rebecca tenderly on the lips.

"OK, Rebecca Chambers, you've got yourself a girlfriend." Jill said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Jill woke up first and decided to make breakfast for Rebecca, she climbed out of bed and grabbed her panties and her blue uniform shirt. Then the blonde stealthily made her way to the kitchen, after washing her hands Jill got busy making breakfast for her and Rebecca. Twenty minutes later Rebecca awoke to the scent of bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast and coffee. Rebecca got out of bed and put on a T-shirt and a pair of pink panties before going into the kitchen.

"Well this is a surprise, to have a beautiful woman cooking for me." Rebecca said as she wraps her arms around Jill.

"I could get used to this." Rebecca whispered.

"I hope so Becca, I'll do this for you as long as you want me to." Jill says as she turned around and kissed Rebecca tenderly.

"Heh, we're going to be late for work if we keep this up." Rebecca laughed. "You're right, Becca, but you're just soo irresistible." Jill said with a sexy growl. After showering Rebecca got dressed and drove Jill to her house so she could change into her uniform and get to the station on time.


End file.
